


Journey into the darkness

by Courier_of_rapture



Category: Legend of Korra
Genre: Gen, avatar legend of korra
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26687551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Courier_of_rapture/pseuds/Courier_of_rapture
Summary: mina a earth bender from the fire nation knows someone has to become the dark avatar to restore balance to the world.but she didn’t want to start a war with raave and the avatar she could only hope she could do this diplomatically but if she has to she will do what she has to to bring balance to the world
Relationships: Lee and kelene





	Journey into the darkness

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry that I haven’t posted in a while I just been trying to make this perfect and to be honest I’m still pretty nervous it will be good or not so please let me know what you think

earth. fire. water. air

when avatar korra defeated vaatu. she unknowingly created an imbalance throughout the world. without vaatu there was no darkness and without darkness there was no light

and the only way to bring the darkness back is to make a new dark avatar. mina a woman from the fire nation knew this and decided to leave her home. to leave her family 

and become the new dark avatar to restore balance to the world. of course she couldn’t tell her family of this. but she needed a firebending teacher and the best firebander she knew was her older brother. Lee

so after a day of hard work at their families restaurant she asked Lee to come into her room for a talk 

she could only hope he wouldn’t tell anyone 

in mina’s room

“so what’s you need sis” Lee said taking off his apron her and Lee were still in restaurant uniform.

Lee took a seat on mina’s bed. stretching in exhaustion

her bedroom was a small room with a desk and a chair in the corner with a window right next to it with black curtains. her bed was on the right furthest from the door it had green sheets on it and a white pillow

“i need to ask you for something” mina said a little nervous taking off her apron

“what do you need sis i’m all ears” (Lee)

mina decided to do what their father told them to do whenever your saying something important. just come out with it. 

“i’m going to leave the fire nation and i need you to help me tell mom and dad”

“why do you want to leave” Lee had a curious look on his face

mina was surprised of how calm he was. he was usually overprotective of her. but she could only hope he’ll have the same response to what else she was asking for

“first you have to promise me you won’t tell anyone” (mina)

“why. did you fall in love with someone from the earth kingdom or something” (Lee)

mina sighed “i wish that was it” (mina)

“than what is itttt” Lee said getting up from the bed and walking over to a sister shaking her shoulders lightly

“not until you promise” mina moved his hands off her shoulders and took a seat at the desk looking out the window with a inquisitive look on her Face

Lee put a hand on his chest and smiled “i promise for until the end of time i won’t tell anyone that your in love with a guy from the earth kingdom”

mina frowned annoyed “very funny” she said sarcastically 

“i try my best. but seriously I promise I won’t tell anyone” (Lee)

mina turned to face Lee “do you remember those stories mom used to tell us when we were kids” (mina)

in all honesty Lee didn’t remember. the only memories he had during his childhood was of him and mina sparring while their mother yelled at them to stop before they destroyed the backyard

”ah i remember that mom kept telling us to stop sparring in the backyard” (Lee)

“of course that’s the only thing you’ll remember”. mina rolled her eyes exasperated. “do you at least remember raava and vaatu or do I need to tell the story”. mina crossed her arms

Lee sat back down at the bed. he scratch the back of his neck. “ahh yeah i remember them. raava is the Spirit of light and peace right?” (Lee)

“and the avatar spirit yes. and do you remember vaatu?” (mina)

“he’s the spirit of darkness and chaos right?” (Lee)

“yes. and briefly he was the dark avatar spirit” (mina)

“why are we talking about them anyway. it’s not like vaatu is coming back anytime soon” Lee started laughing not noticing the nervous look on mina’s face

“it’s because *takes a deep breath* it’s because when avatar korra defeated vaatu and unalaq. she made an imbalance to the world and. the only way to restore balance. it’s if someone bring back vaatu.” (mina)

Lee stopped laughing and start to fill in the pieces in his head. he had a look of worry on his face

“your not leaving to bring back vaatu. are you” Lee sounded nervous beginning to play with his long hair hoping she’ll say no

“there’s more” mina said standing up and sitting next to her brother. “i’m leaving to become the dark avatar and i need a firebending teacher and” she placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. “i want you to be my teacher”

Lee didn’t know what to say. his gentle and free spirited sister wants to be the dark avatar. all he could do was stare at his sister with wide eyes

mina stood up and turn to her brother “i’ll give you time to think about it” (mina)

before Lee could say anything she was out the door. he stood up and walked to the window wondering what he should do. should he stop her or should he join her

he knew his sister. although she inherited their fathers earth bending side. and was a master earth bander. she Had the personality of a air bander.

she even shaved her head bald like one. Lee chuckle to himself he still remembered how their mom yelled when she found out

but he couldn’t focus on the past right now he has to make a choice. stay or go

30 minutes later

Lee was sitting at the foot of the bed looking down at the four. by this time he made his choice he was just waiting for his sister.  
then he heard a knock on the door.

“come in” Lee Felt his stomach in knots

mina entered Lees room. his room had a similar way out to hers. it was small and the bed was furthest from the door on the side like hers. but the bed have red sheets and a black pillow. next to the bed was a nightstand with two pictures on it one was their family when they were younger

and The other one was of him and his girlfriend kelene. in the picture Lee had his arm wrapped around her shoulders and both of them are smiling

kelene had long brown hair and sapphire blue eyes that just sparkled with life. she always liked wearing her black jacket over a white shirt with a blue skirt and black stockings. 

he always found it funny that she like to show off that she was born in the water tribe even though she only spent a few days there when she was first born. before her family moved to the fire nation

“have you made your choice Lee.” mina voice brought him back to reality. she sounded anxious

Lee has been thinking about this for hours. at first he thought he could talk her out of it but his sister was just too stubborn for that. and then he thought of saying no but that would mean leaving his sister alone and it’s not like it will stop anything. so he had to say yes

“yeah i have *robbed the back of his neck* i’m coming with you.” (Lee)

mina looked relieved. “i’m so happy that your coming. (mina)

“yeah but to be honest I don’t think you can bring back vaatu i’m just coming to protect you” (Lee)

mina rolled her eyes “i’ll have to prove you wrong then” (mina)

Lee yawned “well it’s getting late and it you don’t mind I think i’m gonna get some sleep” he pointed at the door

“yeah alright. good night” (mina)

Lee got under the covers of his bed and side. he couldn’t Believe how they’re simple lives was changing so fast “there’s nothing you can do but to accept it” he said to himself as he fell asleep


End file.
